


I Know... Voiceless

by XiahsEyes



Series: "Монолог о..." [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты моя сила, я твоя слабость.<br/>Я боюсь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know... Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> для U-Know.
> 
> Ничего личного. Просто мысли вслух.
> 
> Драббл из сборника "Монолог о..."
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от душераздирающей песни Ayumi Hamasaki "A Song for XX".  
> Только моя зарисовка о слабости человека, а не о его силе.
> 
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_314092092  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_314092036

У меня нет своего места.  
Я не могу его найти.

 

Не знаю, зачем я здесь, на этой земле. Почему я существую? Для кого?  
Такое чувство, что я живу не для себя. Для родителей, компании, друзей, фанатов, но не для себя… и не для того, для кого хочу жить.

Они всегда говорили, что я сильный, умный, выносливый ребенок. Я выдержу все.  
Они хвалили меня: «Ты должен быть сильным, и никогда не плакать. Ты должен быть благодарным, ведь мы дали тебе все, что ты имеешь. Ты должен быть верным, ведь это показатель твоей благодетели, ответственности, дружбы и статуса».  
Я не хотел этих слов, но тешил свое самолюбие.  
Я предпочел притвориться, что не понимаю.  
Много лет я соглашался, я принимал это как должное. Я думал, а в глубине души, надеялся, что это так и есть, на самом деле.  
Я поверил в образ, который они придумали, воспитали во мне.

На самом же деле, наживили меня на него, как бабочку на иголку, разворотив все внутренности. Так я там и застрял. Я блещу красотой, идеальностью, силой, яркостью, но прикоснись, и весь фасад осыплется пылью. Мое нутро изувечено и пусто, все, что меня наполняет, - это лишь холодная сталь острия компании. Она мой ломкий костяк. Не знаю, не уверен, есть ли хоть что-то во мне от прежнего меня.

Сейчас мне жить легче. Я принял всю ложь. Согласился жить, грезя наяву, лживой реальностью. Но теперь я осознанно так живу. Не могу смириться только лишь с тем, что нет тебя со мной.  
Но и не хочу тебя рядом. Мое счастье – видеть, что ты свободен, ты ощущаешь себя настоящего, ты делаешь то, что любишь, трезво принимая решения.  
Ты такой сильный, смелый… Ты большой молодец, любимый.  
Но меня страшит твоя тяга к забытью, лживой реальности.

Тебе настолько больно?  
Ты искусственно загоняешь себя в рамки, оковы, от которых бегу я…  
Алкоголь не спасает. Поверь!  
Он дает только иллюзию веселья, таланта, полноты, смысла, друзей, верности.  
Где эти друзья есть, когда тебе некого любить, когда ты один в пустом доме; когда общественность против тебя, но можно было бы, все-таки, вспомнить твое имя в эфире передачи; или, уж совсем цинично, когда не ты платишь…

Милый, я знаю, ты понял это слишком давно. Ты понял еще до меня.  
И меня это осознание пугает. Зачем ты намеренно себя ранишь? Зачем окружаешь себя толпой ненужных людей? Зачем так растрачиваешься?  
Мне это так болит. Меня это так страшит. Мне так горько.  
Может, я просто ревную, накручиваю себя? Они рядом с тобой, а я нет.  
Ты так сильно боишься остаться один? Ты мстишь мне? А как же твое израненное сердце?

Почему ты смеешься? Почему плачешь? Почему ты такой далекий?  
Столько вопросов в голове!

Я чувствую себя бесполезным в ситуациях, когда тебя ранят.  
Я должен молчать. Улыбаться. Всегда.  
Потом, оставаясь один, без посторонних глаз, меня выворачивает.  
В прямом и переносном смысле. От своего бессилия и лицемерия, их злобы и ненасытности, от твоего бесстрашия и упорства.

Я хочу кричать! Я хочу растерзать их всех. Раскурочить, вывернуть наизнанку, показать их черную душу, лживое нутро.  
Когда я думаю, что ты плачешь, один, в пустом доме, мне становится жутко.  
Но ты сильный, Дже.  
Теперь, да.

Чем больше я смотрю на тебя такого, тем более смешна моя личная агония.  
Но не смотреть не могу.

Почему мне кажется, что все твои песни о нас?  
Моя паранойя не излечима…  
Может, ты и не помнишь меня. Я такой глупый, любимый.  
Я зря себя накручиваю. Столько мыслей в голове…  
Я не имею права даже что-то сказать тебе. Я не имею права голоса.  
А ты ведь никогда не делаешь на половину, ты доводишь до конца даже то, что тебя ранит. Ты бесстрашно обнажаешь внутренний свет.

Ты такой мистический, прекрасный, даже экран это не скрывает.  
На сцене ты блистательный! Такой… несчастный?  
Ты неидеальный идеал.  
Смешно. Я такой глупый, Джеджун-и. Несу чушь.

Я так хочу тебя увидеть, прикоснуться.  
Нет. Даже увидеть мне хватило бы. Я бы смотрел на тебя и смотрел.  
Только с тобой я мог бы расслабиться, забыться, быть собой.

Ты моя сила, я твоя слабость.  
Я боюсь.  
Я боюсь приблизиться к тебе.  
Ты без меня силен, но я твой рок.  
Без меня тебе лучше.

Я останусь здесь. Я подожду.  
Я буду делать то, что пока еще так люблю. Странно, при таком давлении компании, правда? Я не забуду о своем долге. Но не могу я забыть и тебя.

 

Когда остаюсь один в квартире, люблю лежать в темноте. Она густая, как кофе по-турецки, окутывает со всех сторон, затягивает в свои уютные объятия.  
Мне не страшно. Мне удобно так. Я могу думать о тебе.  
В темноте я не чувствую боли, не чувствую угрызений совести. Она мое спасение.  
Моя невесомость.  
Слишком много яркости, пестроты в обычной жизни. Этот карнавал жизни вокруг не для меня. Я понял это слишком поздно, уже потеряв тебя.

Страшно, когда некого винить. Страшно, когда сам виноват, но понимаешь это слишком поздно.  
Темнота – это не то, чего стоит бояться.  
Темные души улыбающихся людей рядом, доброжелательной толпы – вот ужас настоящего.

 

И пока рядом нет тебя, света моей жизни, я не могу быть собой.  
Но я не теряю надежду, здесь, в своей темноте...

**Author's Note:**

> Первая зарисовка: Mousetrap … Two-faced -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352834
> 
> Вторая зарисовка: Egoist... Dependent -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4352924
> 
> Четвертая зарисовка: Lone soul... Naked -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169768
> 
> Пятая зарисовка: Darkness... Sensible -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7169858


End file.
